


under the mistletoe

by diversion (volacious)



Series: hq christmas advent calendar [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Banter, Fluff, Hufflepuff Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Mistletoe, Slytherin Miya Atsumu, lil mention of ushisaku kiss, might be OOC? who knows? not me, not quite sure if it counts as fluff but anyways, they're supposedly enemies in this but they kiss anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volacious/pseuds/diversion
Summary: “Stay away from me, Miya,” Kiyoomi said as monotonously as he could, trying valiantly not to look as ruffled as he felt.Miya shrugged. “Sorry, no can do. Rule number one of gettin’ stuck under the mistletoe with someone? Ya gotta kiss ‘em.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: hq christmas advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035594
Comments: 29
Kudos: 230
Collections: hq christmas fic advent calendar





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> happy december 1st! have some sakuatsu mistletoe kiss in a hogwarts setting!

Kiyoomi would very much like to know who came up with the idea of mistletoe. In addition to that, who thought it would be a good idea to dangle mistletoe above inconspicuous corners of the castle? And, more importantly, who thought it would be a good idea to place some sort of _spell_ on them so that those trapped under it couldn’t leave unless they _kissed_?

Now, Kiyoomi was stuck under a mistletoe with his mortal enemy right across from him.

Miya Atsumu was grinning cheekily as he said, in that obnoxious, annoying voice of his, “Wouldja look at that? If it ain’t Omi-kun under the mistletoe with lil’ old me!”

Kiyoomi ignored him in favour of glaring desperately at Motoya, who merely grinned and gave him a finger salute as a mock goodbye before disappearing off into the corridor.

Kiyoomi was going to _kill_ Motoya when he got out from under this horrible idea of a joke. He was going to kill Motoya, then resurrect him and force him into some terrible, awkward situation with that Slytherin (Suna Rintarou, if Kiyoomi wasn’t mistaken) Motoya had spent an entire study session at the library staring at.

To do that, though, he first had to actually get out of this spell.

“Heyyyy, Omi-omi, why’re ya ignorin’ me?” Miya leaned in closer, and Kiyoomi leaned back until he couldn’t anymore.

“Stay away from me, Miya,” Kiyoomi said as monotonously as he could, trying valiantly not to look as ruffled as he felt.

Miya shrugged. “Sorry, no can do. Rule number one of gettin’ stuck under the mistletoe with someone? Ya gotta kiss ‘em.”

“I am _not_ kissing you.” Kiyoomi hoped his tone conveyed the appropriate amount of disgust he was feeling as he attempted to move out from under the mistletoe.

Alas, it was a futile attempt.

“Not ta worry, Omi-kun!” Miya was doing that signature grin of his — the one that all the girls swooned over and which made Kiyoomi want to punch it off his face. “ _I’ll_ be the one initiatin’ the kiss since ya already took the initiative to come stand under the mistletoe with me! Can’t let ya be doin’ all the work now, can I?”

God made Miya Atsumu an absolutely insufferable fool. 

Kiyoomi’s face contorted into a disgusted expression as he attempted to get even further away from Miya. “Do _not_ come a millimetre closer to me, Miya, I swear to _God_ —“

He was unfortunately cut short because that stupid _spell_ consisted of some sort of invisible barrier, which Kiyoomi slammed into and promptly lost his balance as a result.

Just as he had closed his eyes and was about to accept his fate of falling onto the disgusting floor, an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against someone’s chest.

Of course, there was only one other person here with him.

“Ya alright?” came Miya’s voice as Kiyoomi continued to keep his eyes shut, as if he couldn’t bear to come to terms with the fact that he was _lying against Miya Atsumu’s chest_.

It was firm, sturdy, which wasn’t as surprising as one might have thought, given that Miya was on the Quidditch team for his House. What was surprising was how _comfortable_ it felt to lie against.

Realising that his thoughts were starting to veer off in a dangerous direction, Kiyoomi’s eyes snapped open and he quickly got out of Miya’s hold, pushing him away until they were both leaning right against the invisible barrier.

Miya was looking at him with evident worry on his features. Kiyoomi’s cheeks were _burning_ and he thought, hotly, that Miya should be more of a Slytherin and stop showing every single emotion he was feeling so freely on his face.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Kiyoomi forced out. The last thing he wanted was for Miya to worry about him.

“Hey, ya know we don’t have to kiss, right?” The genuine tone and look on Miya’s face made something in Kiyoomi’s gut twist. “I was just jokin’ around earlier. I’m not gonna kiss ya if ya don’t want me to.”

Kiyoomi hated it. He wasn’t used to Miya being like _this_ ; the Miya he was more acquainted with was the confident, smirking one who thought the entire world was in love with him. The one who constantly bragged after every Quidditch match he played, about being the player who’d gotten the most points. The one who’d started the whole rivalry between them after Kiyoomi had beaten him for highest score in DADA.

“What, so you want to just stand around and pray someone walks by eventually?” Kiyoomi asked sarcastically. He winced a little, inwardly, because he hadn’t quite meant for it to come off that harsh.

Miya didn’t seem to take offense to it, thankfully. He simply shrugged. “If that’s what it takes then, ya.”

Kiyoomi sighed. “I’ve got things to do, Miya.” He bit at the inside of his bottom lip, before sighing and uttering his next words. “Let’s just get it over with.”

Miya approached him cautiously, like Kiyoomi was some sort of feral cat that was going to hiss and lash out at him. Kiyoomi watched him do so, mild amusement colouring his expression.

“I’m not gonna bite, Miya,” Kiyoomi said finally, when Miya hesitated again. “I’ve already explicitly said that we should just kiss and get it over with.”

“I know that!” Miya said hotly, and was that blush starting to form on his cheeks? “I was just givin’ ya time to change yer mind if ya wanted to!”

“I’m not going to change my mind,” Kiyoomi said drily. “You know I always—“

“Follow through with everythin’ ya do, I know that,” Miya muttered, finally coming to a stop when he was standing chest-to-chest with Kiyoomi. “You’ve only said it like, a million times before.”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. Instead of replying to Miya’s snark, however, he decided to focus on the task at hand. “You any good at kissing?” he asked, as if Miya’s answer was going to change the outcome.

Miya’s expression shifted into one of smugness and his chest puffed out proudly as he said, “Of course! I’ve had plenty experience, ya know! In fact…” He grinned, a glint in his eyes as he leaned in closer to Kiyoomi. “I’m probably gonna be carryin’ this whole kiss, ain’t I? I bet ya haven’t kissed anyone before, Omi-kun.”

“Wait.” Kiyoomi pushed at Miya to make him back off a little. He reached into his pockets, where he located a box of mints, and handed one to Miya. “Take this first.”

“Aw c’mon!” Miya complained even as he obliged, popping the mint into his mouth. “I _just_ brushed my teeth!”

“Your breath says otherwise.”

“Mean Omi,” Miya grumbled. “Anyway, don’t try to change the subject. I bet ya were just tryna divert my attention from the fact that you haven’t kissed anyone before, hm?”

Kiyoomi sighed. “Do you think I live under a rock of some sort, Miya?” His tone was completely humourless. “Of course I’ve had my first kiss already. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be kissing you to get out from this stupid spell.”

Miya looked at him, clearly offended. “Hey! It wouldn’t be a bad thing if I was yer first kiss!” 

“Oh?” Kiyoomi’s eyes gleamed. “I’m starting to think you’re all talk since you’ve been taking your time getting to kissing me.”

“I was gonna kiss you but ya made me eat a mint first!”

“All I hear are excuses.”

“I’m tellin’ ya! I’ve had many raving reviews about my kissing technique!”

“Yeah, raving about how _bad_ they were, maybe.”

A glint flashed in Miya’s eyes and this time, when he advanced towards Kiyoomi, he didn’t hesitate the slightest. “Guess I’ll just haveta prove ya wrong then!”

Then, before Kiyoomi could retort, Miya had already pulled him in for a kiss. 

A simple press of the lips would have been sufficient to satisfy the spell requirements, but Miya seemed rather adamant on proving his kissing skills, so one of his hands had come up to cup Kiyoomi’s cheek while the other cradled the back of his head, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

And Kiyoomi let him, his own hands snaking around Miya as he closed his eyes and permitted himself to enjoy the kiss.

Miya didn’t push on the boundaries, didn’t try to swipe Kiyoomi’s lips with his tongue to ask for deeper access; he seemed content to just kiss like this, and it made Kiyoomi’s heart—

No. It didn’t make Kiyoomi’s heart do anything. Definitely did not make it skip a beat or anything of the sort. 

When the two of them finally separated and Kiyoomi opened his eyes, he found that Miya was smirking at him.

“Soooo, how was that, Omi-kun?” Miya grinned. “I thought it was pretty good myself.”

Kiyoomi cleared his throat. “It wasn’t bad,” he said as composedly as he could. “Not as good as Wakatoshi-kun’s, though.”

Miya’s jaw dropped open. “Wait, your first kiss was with _Ushijima Wakatoshi_?” 

Kiyoomi looked at him, unfazed. “Yes, it was.”

“And yer sayin’ that I’m not better than him at kissing?”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

Miya narrowed his eyes, like he was scrutinising Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi felt oddly _seen_ , like Miya was staring right into his soul.

“Is that so,” Miya practically _purred_ as he stepped closer to Kiyoomi once again. “Then… why are you blushing so hard, hm? Omi-kun?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kiyoomi said, pretending he didn’t feel the blush hot on his cheeks grow even hotter. “It’s because you were too close to me.”

“Now, now, Omi-kun, it’s not nice to lie.” Miya’s grin was infuriating, all-knowing. “Aren’t Hufflepuffs s’pposed to be honest?”

“I _am_ being honest,” Kiyoomi snapped, ignoring the little voice at the back of his head that sounded all too much like Miya, whispering, _no you aren’t!_

“Anyway, I have to get going now.” Kiyoomi pushed past Miya hastily, eager to escape the situation altogether. “Prior appointment.”

“Alllright,” Miya drawled out, the smirk from earlier curling on his lips once again. “I’ll let ya off the hook this time, Omi-omi.”

As Kiyoomi rushed off, cheeks burning, Miya yelled out after him, “I won’t be so nice next time, ya hear me!”

Kiyoomi pretended he didn’t hear him and merely continued on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> if you liked it, please feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment! i'm tryna write one fic for each day of december so we'll see how that goes...
> 
> anyway here r some hcs for this universe:  
> \- omi is actually in denial about his feelings for atsumu but komori has clued in on his cousin's hopeless crush and thus decided to push him under the mistletoe when he saw atsumu there  
> \- omi didn't kill komori in the end but he Did set up the awkward situation... and it ended with komori and suna getting together so u_u  
> \- omi and atsumu are both on the quidditch teams of their respective houses and when they play against each other... it's always fun to watch


End file.
